city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Malintzin
The Malintzin came to Florida in the 1500s when the Spanish mixed with the natives. Vicente de Maldición City Status: 4 Daeva status: 5 Invictus Status: 5 Embrace Date: pre 1500s. Sire: unknown, some say it was La Malinche. Others say La Malinche was one of his childer and he claimed the bloodline for his own. the first Malintzin in the south east US. Much of his early life in the new world was spent traveling the South, especially back and forth from Mexico to Florida. Obviously going in and out of torpor, probably several times. He has used Jacksonville as a haven in the early 1800s setting up one of his childer, Paloma Valdez, to be Prince in 1830. She lasted until 1838, being replaced by her broodmate, Carletta Vargas. He is the head of the Invictus. Mask: Authoritarian Fortuna Gomez Rodriguez City Status: 3 Daeva Status: 3 Invictus Status: 4 Embrace Date: June 15, 1794 Sire: Vicente de Maldición Notes: Spanish nobility, German royals on her mother's side. An elegant and commanding queen even before joining the Daeva or her bloodline. Mask: Nurturer Isobel Morris City Status: 2 Daeva Status: 3 Invictus/Ordo Dracul Status: 2/ 1 Embrace Date: February 13, 1913 Sire: Vicente de Maldición Notes: A lounge singer. She excels at alway s having the best night club in town. Currently she has a nightclub in a downtown basement, refurbished from the Milkbar from the late 20th Century. Mask: Survivor Ashlyn Lee City Status: 3 Daeva Status: 1 Invictus Status: 2 Embrace Date: August 25, 1852 Sire: Vicente de Maldición Notes: One of many out of town royalty that was brought to Jacksonville by her sire. She was Prince from 1903-1904, she fled when one of her broodmates attacked her haven. Ashlyn returned in 1956, laying low. Setting up a bank or two. and growing slowly. but that's just for a financial base. She always is spending her money on the hottest cars and best designer gowns. In the 2010s and on she began setting up Riverside Ave as a new fashion district. Getting designers from Paris and Milan, as well as others to have Jacksonville's fashion circuit dwarf Miami's. Mask: Jester. Phoebe Woodman City Status: 2 Daeva Status: 3 Invictus Status: 1 Embrace Date: December 21, 1912 Sire: Vicente de Maldición Notes: Ever the dutiful daughter, she has been by her sire's side, even after being released. She cultivates the pretty-bimbo look, but some have described her frenzies as a charging Rhino, focusing on physical disciplines as opposed to her brood-mates focus on mental and social. Mask: Follower Marquilla Jimenez Delgado City Status: 3 Daeva Status: 4 Covenant Status: 2 Embrace Date: April 13, 1870 Sire: Vicente de Maldición Notes: Appears as a young woman, by today's standards. At the time of her embrace she was already a mother. Becoming a Malintzin she was instrumental in seducing many of the mortals to unite and create the city of Jacksonville. Mask: Courtisan. Francisca Hernandez Delgado City Status: 2 Clan Status: 2 Covenant Status: 2 Embrace Date: October 15, 1940 Sire: Marquilla Jimenez Delgado Notes: she's been Crone since 1980. in the early 30s she was just another secretary in Downtown Jacksonville. She knew how to use her knowledge to gain more power and influence, which is what cause the eye of Vincente. She reached long and did it quickly. Much of the economic fallout of the 70s was her empire crumbling around her. She left the Invictus and joined the Crone to explore new avenues of power. It's rumored that she's actually the mortal descendant of Marquilla. Mask: Authoritarian